Total drama Chat
by DaddysPrincessXXXX
Summary: Total drama gang are really getting into the 21st century! not only is there get togethers,break ups and secrets But there is also is DRAMA  R&R    WARNING CONTAINS YURI AND YAIO
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I wrote ages ago and just wanted to upload (:

The pairings are:

Gwen X Courtney

Noah X Cody

Bridgette X Geoff

Sadie X Katie

Lindsay X Tyler

Izzy X Owen

And the other original ones I forgot. Just so you know Trent and Duncan are single.

*GothGalGwen has Logged on*

GothGalGwen: Hey anyone online?

JuviBoi: Hey Babe!

GothGalGwen: Ugh Duncan

JuviBoi: I'm glad to see you too honey!

*CITCourts is AFK*

JuviBoi: look Babe, I'm sorry for what happened…

GothGalGwen: No Duncan your not! You left poor Courtney, You got me pregnant and then left, 12 months later you came back to see your 'Baby' You then beat up Trent for looking after me an then Fucked off again when you found out I had a miscarriage!

JuviBoi: Look Gwen I swear down I never loved Courtney and I only ran coz I was scared!

CITCourts: AHHA! Got ya!

JuviBoi: What the! Courtney! Is that you!

CITCourts: You pulled the SAME shit on me! Telling me you were scared and you never loved Gwen!

JuviBoi: Look Girls I never really meant to hurt you both!

CITCourts: So you Only meant to hurt Me!

JuviBoi: No

GothGalGwen: So Me then!

CITCourts: See Duncan1 You can't wriggle your way out now!

JuviBoi: Wanna Bet Princess!

*JuviBoi has logged off*

CITCourts: I nearly had him!

GothGalGwen: Its okay! I don't care about him anymore! I have you!

CITCourts: Aww Thanks Baby!

GothGalGwen: I only like it when you call me baby!

OwenLovesMeat: Hey Guys!

GothGalGwen: Hey

CITCourts: Oh Hey

OwenLovesMeat: Am I interrupting anything?

GothGalGwen: No Not at all

CITCourts: Well you are kind of

GothGalGwen: COURTNEY!

OwenLovesMeat: Oh Are you guys arguing if you are I'm leaving!

GothGalGwen: No Owen you can stay!

OwenLovesMeat: Got to go we are breaking up!

CITCourts: You do know we cant hear you!

OwenLovesMeat: What? So I didn't have to crinkle paper!

CITCourts: Nice try Owen

GothGalGwen: lol Owen you don't have to go! We are not arguing!

OwenLovesMeat: Coming Mum!

*OwenLovesMeat is AFK

GothGalGwen: Aw I feel bad!

CITCourts: I am defiantly the man of this relationship!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am on a roll! So without further ado, Chapter 2! (Ha-ha that rhymes!)**

*GothGalGwen has logged on*

*CITCourts has logged on*

*OwenLovesMeat is AFK*

GothGalGwen: Don't you dare turn me on! I hate not having you by my side!

CITCourts: Want me so much? Come and get me! X

GothGalGwen: don't tease me Sexy bitch!

CITCourts: You know you want me!

GothGalGwen: No you beg me!

CITCourts: Gwen!

GothGalGwen: Beg me Baby!

*OwenLovesMeat is no longer AFK*

GothGalGwen: Oh Hey Owen

CITCourts: Don't worry, we are not arguing

OwenlovesMeat: Oh I know

GothGalGwen: Oh God! You didn't just see all that did you?

OwenLovesMeat: I didn't see a thing… ;)

CITCourts: Oh God thanks!

GothGalGwen: Thanks a bunch Owen!

CITCourts: But don't tell Anyone! Not even Noah!

OwenLovesMeat: My little buddy!

GothGalGwen: No not Noah

OwenLovesMeat: Ok But when did it start

CITCourts: about 2 weeks ago

OwenLovesMeat: That's when Duncan came back.

GothGalGwen: Yeah but don't tell Duncan!

CITCourts: Owen! Don't!

OwenLovesMeat: Aw But I cant lie to one of my friends!

GothGalGwen: OWEN!

OwenLovesMeat: What if he asks me!

GothGalGwen: Owen!

*OwenLovesMeat has logged off*

CITCourts: Is he on AFK?

GothGalGwen: No…

CITCourts: OH NO

GothGalGwen: Why!

CITCourts: Coz Duncan is walking down our street right now! I just saw him!

GothGalGwen: And?

CITCourts: Who lives at the top of my road!

GothGalGwen; OWEN!

*CITCourts has logged off*

* GothGalGwen has logged off*


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a tiny chappie. Sorry if it is not good but I am working on a new story**.

*SuferGalBrige has logged on*

*CITCourts has logged on*

CITCourts: Bridgette?

SuferGalBrige: Yeah, Courtney!

CITCourts: Its me, I haven't seen you in ages!

SuferGalBrige: I know! How's it been?

CITCourts: Good, I'm in Law School, got an apartment in NYC alls good!

SuferGalBrige: Still dating Duncan?

CITCourts: No

SuferGalBrige: I'm sorry

*GothGalGwen has logged on*

GothGalGwen: Hey Babe

SuferGalBrige: What? Gwen, Is that you?

CITCourts: Oh Hi Gwen, Bridgette is online

GothGalGwen: I can see

SuferGalBrige: am I missing something?

**CLIFFHANGER Duh Duh Duhhhhh lol**


End file.
